


【卜洋】发热

by concisexxd



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, be
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concisexxd/pseuds/concisexxd





	【卜洋】发热

　　　　

 

　　卜凡把李振洋按倒在酒店两米宽大床上的时候，脑袋很不清晰。他想起李振洋毕了业一句话没说甚至连个消息都没温存留下就消失后的那三个月里，他一个人不断借着酒精浇睡再浇醒自己的日日夜夜。现在的状态倒跟那时候真有些相似，都是顶着个发热的脑袋满眼满心全是李振洋。

　　只不过那时候是犯了癔症。

 

　　四年时间多长啊，长到卜凡不刻意去想就真以为自己忘了他，以为自己能把李振洋权当个屁给放了。但再时隔多日，在这酒吧昏暗的彩灯光影与层层叠叠的人影中瞧见他时，那人的模样却意外地与几年前的相重合，与叫卜凡翻来覆去惦念了好些时日的记忆重合。  
　　  
　　李振洋站在那里一动也不动，就如同消失前他们两个在一起时一样柔和。他看见了卜凡但却没躲，连眼神也没刻意避开，只漫无目的地望向这边，投来的目光被气氛渲染上了暧昧的神色。卜凡慌了神，出于动物本能一般踉跄着跌往李振洋身边，他生怕李振洋再毫无征兆的消失甚至连眼睛也没敢眨一下。

　　强有力的节奏从环绕着整个空间的音响设备中逃窜而出，与人群的欢呼声合为一体，可卜凡此刻却听不进去一点儿，只是弥留着一阵接着一阵的耳鸣感。

　　这个夜晚在他重新见到李振洋时，就注定失掉了一切音乐，失掉了涌动的人群，失掉了彩光，也失掉了颜色。好比一出电影播放到最为戏剧一幕时的慢镜头，画面只剩下正中央带着焦点的那一个人，剩下皆空。

　　他在人群中循着那一条直奔李振洋身边的最短距离，像是视野开阔除却了所有攒动的人头后唯留下脚下的一条路。

　　卜凡奔过去拉住李振洋的手臂直直拥入怀中，他甚至都没设想自己会不会被那人推开，只想着终于找回了李振洋。此刻他的大脑给不出除了拥抱接吻之外的任何指令，于是索性就在光天化日里，在炽热的人流与乱坠的灯光中吻上了他念了好久的那个人。

　　李振洋没抗拒，只是顺着卜凡的步调慢慢回应，犹如一直走失后回家的猫一般伸出舌头细细地舔舐着伤口。

　　舔舐着卜凡。

 

　　  
　　恍惚中卜凡产生了一种一切被倒回原点的错觉，仿佛李振洋从没离开过。

　　后来他们两个从酒吧一路吻到厕所，又吻到酒店的床上，越到后越熟稔，越到深处越炙热。李振洋带着新鲜的陌生感，却又从容自若地散发着一切为卜凡所熟识又深爱的情欲味道。他用舌尖勾着卜凡口腔里的软肉，接吻技巧也在分开的时日里变得如火如荼，勾得卜凡直欺身搂住他亲。

　　而那些所有时间带来又冲刷不走的遗留问题，两个人都像彼此约定好了一般谁也没提。等待的人没去追究，逃跑的人也没泄露答案。

　　卜凡只是同李振洋深入的亲吻，然后持续发热。他不是不想去刨根问底质问李振洋为什么逃跑，问他这四年到底去哪了，问他一句你还爱不爱我。但是卜凡说不出口，他现在身体极度渴求着李振洋，想把对方揉进怀里然后再用力些，仿佛由外而内推进自己的骨肉里才能填满这四年没有李振洋的空白。

　　他顺着那人的窄腰仿佛踏上归程般一路细细地抚摸上去，用李振洋温热的皮肤宽慰着自己对此贪恋已久的掌纹。被抚摸的人也不躲，只环着他脖子略带讨饶地同他接吻，他熟知卜凡的一切爱好，笑着用胯骨隔着衣料去磨蹭卜凡的下体。

　　李振洋一直都是典型的趋利避害。

 

　　  
　　这种感觉果真太奇妙了。卜凡含着太久没品尝过的丰润唇瓣，犹如什么稀罕糖果一样吃地着急而又难耐。他胡乱地在李振洋胸前漂亮的凸起处抚弄，用指腹碾压又拉扯了两下。李振洋被弄得有点疼但也只是笑着，仰在酒店绵软的枕头里等着他的动作。

　　找回了珍宝的小孩二话不说，直接扯开李振洋系的精致的衬衫，俯身去啃他已经变硬的淡色乳首，伸舌在红点上绕着打转儿又含进嘴里嘬。李振洋被他舔得越来越舒服，挺着胸哼哼了两声，抓住卜凡的头发欲拒还迎地让他也照顾照顾另一边。

　　卜凡巴不得把李振洋整个人吃干抹净，他调整了姿势一手覆上人胸肌揉搓，另一手焦躁地把手移至他腰身的衣料中，剥下包裹着他修长双腿的碍事裤子急于往里探去。李振洋腿间的缝隙温热，下体也已经有了些反应。卜凡甚至觉得他神秘的沟壑里好像散发着热度和引力吸引着自己，让他像即将收复失地一般的前领主带着十足的激进意味。

　　

　　他掰开人臀缝，指腹仅搔痒般地掠过边缘的褶皱后就急于探索。卜凡下意识舔了舔唇瓣，便整张脸凑过去用舌头帮李振洋润滑。那穴口正泛着潮热的颜色，随着它主人的呼吸而略微收缩。他用舌面贴上看似难耐的穴口，企图将褶皱悉数填平吸成饱满的样子。

　　呻吟朦胧地从卜凡脑袋前方传来，他埋在李振洋臀肉里卖力的为他舔穴，手不自觉的揉捏起人臀瓣，稍稍用力握在掌心试图变换着形状。他将身下人那一张小嘴舔的满是淋漓的津液后不断没入口岸，活泛的用软肉刺戳着花穴，又蜷曲舌尖从里勾弄着肉壁。

　　口水从李振洋体内蔓延开来，将他股缝打湿发出啧啧的声音。李振洋被舔得舒服的直吭声，呼吸都变了调，双腿也忍不住地打战，他不断用脚掌勾上卜凡的背想让他舔得更深，把自己弄得更湿。卜凡巴不得满足他，像和他身下的小嘴接吻一样斗着劲儿，把舌头转着圈的往人体内戳。

　　李振洋怎么也没想到太久没见，自己竟然会被卜凡用舌头操出粘软的叫床声。他抓住卜凡比从前要长的头发，鼓励一般的抚弄起来，指尖也不老实地移到人耳侧揉搓起小耳朵来。

　　怪就怪他的动作勾引意味十足，卜凡硬着下体也不再迂回，抽出舌尖摸过酒店配备的润滑液挤了不少在掌心，又迅速用手指填上了李振洋空洞的肉穴，焦急地来回搅弄了好一番试图扩张充分，以待会儿容纳自己已经发胀的东西。

　　李振洋扭着腰去吃塞进来的手指，刚被舔过的穴从内到外犯着痒，他恨不得现在马上有一个东西捅进来挠一挠。这感觉太舒服了，仅仅只是被舔穴，被卜凡用手指进入身体就已经获得了极大的满足。

　　“进来，快点儿…小凡。”

　　他没想到自己竟然这么渴求卜凡。

　　卜凡捞过床头的安全套，叼在嘴里一个边角抬手捏着下半端反手一扯撕开了包装，轻车熟路拿出内里的东西套在了早已等不及的性器上。

　　什么我想你我爱你倒也不是假，只是磨磨唧唧问一堆问题并不能掩盖过李振洋逃离了他四年的事实。其实做爱也不能，但是起码给他按着操到腿软，没力气爬起来了也就自然没力气再逃。

　　卜凡握住性器对准身下人沾满口水和润滑的穴口，迫不及待挤了个前端进去，龟头被人温热的肠壁包裹让卜凡舒服得从嗓子里冒出了一声低哼。他低头去啄李振洋的唇瓣，舌尖有力的撬开牙关。李振洋红着脸顺从张开嘴巴和他接吻，抬着长腿不急不缓地缠上了卜凡的腰。

　　两具契合度极高的身体仅隔着一层薄到可以忽略的膜，卜凡完全挺进去的时候甚至觉得四年不见也挺好，这样做起来会有种失而复得的难言快感。他堵住李振洋的嘴用舌头在人口腔里大肆搅弄，亲出不少津液也不叫人咽下去，只是含含糊糊的混着继续吻他，直到李振洋涨红着脸推了下他肩才松开让人大口喘息起来。

　　他缓慢动着胯不敢直接狠干，他不确定李振洋消失的这几年里有没有过男人或是其他床伴。李振洋的穴还是紧致，从卜凡刚进入开始就紧紧吸附着性器。而躺在床上的大少爷索性不再和他绕弯子，略微撑起身子搂上卜凡脖子直勾勾地盯着他眼睛，他凑到几年不见的前男友耳边，用一如既往的柔和嗓音低声呢喃，像是读了一串好听的咒语。

　　“小凡，快点。哥哥好想你。”

　　他声音轻轻的，可听在卜凡耳朵里却极具诱惑。

　　卜凡感觉脑子嗡的一声，他盯着李振洋闭合的沾满两人口水的唇瓣甚至以为自己听错了，但身体却像中了蛊似的老老实实带动着下体抽插起来。交合的快感猛然袭来，两个人舒服地沉溺在巨大的满足感之中，轻飘飘的却又发着热。

　　李振洋缠着卜凡腰的双腿向外敞开，方便对方操得更用力更深入。他迷迷糊糊红着眼睛叫着卜凡的名字，几声粘腻的喘息跟着一并呼之而出。

　　“小凡，小凡… 哈啊，再快…”

　　卜凡哪能忍得了这个，一股浴火从小腹边窜到了心口迅速蔓延至四肢百骸。他两手握住李振洋的窄腰开始大开大合的操弄，顶胯一下一下撞击着对方身体。两人交合处的水声开始由小变大，随着肉体碰撞声而产生美妙的节奏。李振洋被他的快节奏的抽插顶得说不出话，嗯嗯啊啊了两下后就只是张着嘴大口喘息。

　　说到底还是卜凡最熟悉他的身体 ，体内的敏感点迅速被人捕捉，卜凡故意抽出些长度，用发硬的龟头去蹭他体内的凸起。前列腺刺激的快感爽到李振洋挺起胸，腰部弓起腾空着离开了床面。他无力的用长腿蹬了两下床单，舒服到双手胡乱的抓着卜凡后背讨饶。

　　“小凡，我错了，哥哥错了。快点…深一点。”

　　卜凡也不知道他这是为了免受折磨而求饶，还是为了这四年的说走就走而道歉。他皱着眉把扫兴的问题硬给吞回了肚子里后，开始猛烈地加速。肠壁温热地包裹着性器的形状，穴里像是有无数张小嘴一般紧紧的吸附着他。他俯身含住李振洋煞红了尖儿的耳朵，用舌头舔的精湿，然后唇瓣贴在上面压低嗓音戏谑，

　　“几年不见，哥哥还是这么骚。”

　　听了这话李振洋也不跟他气，反倒笑了起来，大大方方承认了还催促卜凡再快点调侃他到底行不行。卜凡一咬牙身下开始发了狠。性器在甬道内越胀越大，摩擦得发烫。李振洋被他烫得浑身发软，一阵接着一阵的酥麻，身体内传来的快感折磨得他控制不住牙关，口水顺着唇角淌了出来湿了一脖子。

　　两人身体因剧烈的运动使而蒙出了一层薄汗，粘腻地随着润滑和体液在交合处糊成一片。水声和撞击声愈演愈烈，给性爱增添了不少淫靡的情色意味。李振洋后仰着脖子露出颈部的流畅线条，抬手随着卜凡的操干节奏而揉捏起自己发硬的乳头来。他的呻吟逐渐变得口无遮拦，后穴传来强烈的快感让他顾不上什么羞耻，只抓着床单，带着点哭腔漫叫着。

　　“小凡，小凡操我…”

　　“干。”

　　卜凡见状低骂了声脏话也就没再迟疑，提着胯开始了最后的加速，迎着身下那人的喘息疯狂捣弄着他的后穴，性器碾过他敏感点后直直捅入最深处。李振洋抬着屁股往卜凡的方向贴，胡乱喊了两句不行了，就伸手握住自己性器套弄起来，没撸两下就射了。

　　高潮的快感刺激着他后穴不自觉的剧烈收缩起来。卜凡被人绞得没办法，快速顶了两下后俯身抱住刚高潮的那人抖着腰全射进了套内。

 

　　  
　　大少爷事后懒得动弹这一点倒是还没变，等着卜凡拔出去胡乱处理了两下就昏睡过去。他的嘴唇还有点肿，被卜凡先前啃得泛了红也没去管。

　　卜凡晃着神儿在床边坐着看李振洋睡觉的样子看了好久，他怎么也没想过李振洋就这么突然回来了又跟着他在床上折腾了一整个晚上。他思忖着明天醒了到底问不问李振洋这四年来去了哪，还没想出个结果就困得不行爬上了床，从后拥着他丢了又回来的恋人睡着了。

 

　　  
　　第二天醒来的时候，卜凡抱了个满怀的冷空气。他意识到发生了什么，一个激灵起身，蹬开被子找了好大一圈也寻不见那人。后来气得抓着头发在前一天晚上还和李振洋翻云覆雨的床上垂着脑袋坐了良久，无奈暗骂了一声后，又翻身蒙上被子接着睡了。

　　他又跑了。


End file.
